Sex Ed
by mocca.the.moose
Summary: Lucas has an interesting new teacher teaching his Sex Education class, that sends his class on a crazy sexual adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys, this is my first fanfic so if it might be not that good. I will be adding more chapters as I go. Plus if you find sexual content offensive then don't read this.**

Lucas entered the classroom and sat at a desk in the back of the room. It was the first day of the new sex ed class.

The rest of Lucas's group sat down Liam, Noah and Emma both sat down a few minutes later.

"Ugh, I can't believe there making us take a Sex Ed class" Emma groaned. "I here they have a new teacher teaching us," Liam said.

"All right class sit down! Be quiet! The rest if the class sat down and became quiet" as the stern looming teacher walked in. "I am Ms. Sonsat and I will be teaching your new Sex Ed class. Now I teach my classes a little different than other teachers, in the sense that I like to have volunteers for my class." Ms. Sonsat pulls out two bins and Liam, Lucas, Noah, and Emma all look at each other with questioning looks on their faces. "These two bins are split by gender one for the boys, one for the girls, each of you have your name on a piece of paper on here and when I pull them out you will be a volunteer for the class, is that clear." Ms. Sonsat told the class. "Good."

"I don't like this whole volunteering thing" Noah whispered to the group. "You! what's your name Ms. Sonsat points at Noah? Nervously Noah responds with his name. Okay, I will make a note about you, I don't like students that talk in my class." Ms. Sonsat says.

"Our first lesson today will be on masturbation, so I will pick a volunteer." Ms. Sonsat sticks her hand into the boy'sbin searching for a slip of paper. After a second she pulls one out and reads it. "Chase you will be our first demonstrator please stand up and come to the front". Chase stands up and walks to the front of the room. Lucas thinks to himself about how Chase is the cool kid in the class. Ms. Sonsat sticks her hand into the girl's bin and pulls out a paper reading it. "Nadia please stand by Chase." The beautiful short haired soccer player stands up and walks over to stand next to Chase.

"Today you two will show us how to masturbate," Ms. Sonsat told them. "Which of you would like to go first." Chase raised his hand. "Good strip naked and then start." Ms. Sonsat said.

Chase pulled off his shirt, followed by his pants. Leaving him in his boxers before pulling them off revealing his 6-inch semi erect dick.

Emma groaned when she saw Chase's dick. Slowly he started to jerk off. After a minute his dick was erect to 10 inches. Chase started to moan and groan as he jerked himself off. Lucas looked at Emma who had slipped her hand underneath her pants rubbing herself. Lucas looked around the room and saw the most of the girls were doing the saw. After about five minutes of Chase's groans and moans releasing his entire load all over the floor.

Thank you, Chase, Ms. Sonsat said. Nadia, you are up next.

Nadia pulled here t-shirt off and the pushed down her tight legging's that practically showed here body. Nadia stood there in a bra and already soaked panties and took both off quickly.

Lucas felt himself getting hard. Nadia stuck her fingers into her pussy quickly letting out a moan. Nadia started fingering herself quicker and quicker before her fist was inside her. Nadia's moan filled the room. Lucas looked around the room and say all the boys were jacking themselves off. Lucas started rubbing himself, his groan joined others around the room.

Nadia let out a screech as she cummed all over the floor. "Thank you, Nadia, I have one last task for you and Chase." "Fuck each other." Ms. Sonsat told them both. Nadia walked over to Lucas, Liam, Emma and Noah's table and laid on her back propping her legs open. Nadia's head was right in front of Lucas. Chase walked over and placed his dick in Nadia's pussy slowly before picking up speed and making the table shack. Nadia started moaning and got louder, eventually, Chase started groaning at the same time.

After a few minutes, Nadia screamed: "I'm going to cum". At the same time, Chase released into her. Chase pulled his dick out of Nadia's pussy, as Nadia swung her legs off of the table sticking her pussy in Logan's face for a second.

"Thank you Chase and Nadia please put your clothes back on" Ms. Sonsat "I filmed that demo station and it will be posted on our classroom group." "You are dismissed"

 **I will be adding more chapters in the upcoming days. Please leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas was walking home when he got a text message on his cell phone. He pulled it out looking at it. It was from Noah "Hey Lucas, just a reminder that Nadia and I are coming over at 6:30 to work on our Science project." Lucas typed a quick response "this is going to be weird after seeing Nadia has sex in class today isn't it?" Lucas got a response back quickly it was a green faced emoji. Lucas typed back "ha-ha." Arriving at his house a few minutes later, walking up to his room to work on homework.

Lucas mom walked to the base of the stairs and shouted "Lucas your father and are leaving town for two days there are frozen meals in the fridge for you." "Thanks" Lucas shouted back down.

 _~ 3 hours later ~_

Ding-dong Lucas ran down the stair and opened the door to see Noah standing on the front porch with his backpack. "Hey, Noah!" Lucas said. "Hey Lucas" Noah said, "how are you." "I am doing fine and you?" "Good" Noah replied. Suddenly a car pulled up to the curb and Nadia jumped out with her bag. She was wearing her soccer uniform and looked sweaty. "Hey boys," Nadia said. "Hey Nadia, you look sweaty," Lucas said. "Yeah, I just came from a soccer game. You wouldn't mind if I stayed the night would you my parents are too busy to pick me up?" Nadia asked. "Sure" Lucas replied "my parents are gone for a few days.

The three walk up stairs to Lucas's room. All three put their stuff down. "Lucas do you mind if I go take a shower I am super smelly now that I smell myself," Nadia asked Lucas. "No Lucas said while leading Nadia to the bathroom contact to Lucas's Bedroom. Lucas reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bar of soap and a towel, handing them to Nadia. "Here you go." Lucas said giving her the items "Thanks" Nadia said closing the bathroom door as Lucas walked out.

"Well, should we get started." A nervous looking Noah said to Lucas. Laying down Lucas pulled out his computer and said "Yeah so I was thinking about doing a video for our science project. "

 _~ 10 minutes later ~_

Lucas and Noah were laying on Lucas's bed working quietly on the laptops when the bathroom door opened and Nadia walked out wearing nothing but the gold towel that Lucas had given her. "Hey, what are we working," Nadia said and laid in between the two boys.

"Umm were writing a script" replied Noah. As both boys looked at Nadia. "Where are your clothes?" Noah asked. "O what's the point in taking a shower and them putting smelly clothes" on Nadia said "plus I head sex on your guy's table today. In fact, I think this towel is unneeded Nadia takes the towel and throughs it across the run leaving her naked in between the two boys. "There that's better Nadia said."

Noah quickly looked away. "O come on Noah, what's the problem," Nadia asked. "It's wrong for me to stare," he said, "unlike him." Noah points at Lucas who is palming his dick through pants. "No. I think you just need some encouragement." Nadia said before swinging her powerful legs and pinning Noah down and placing her pussy on his face. Noah struggled to move, but Nadia was strong and held him down. She said, "Noah if you would like me to take my pussy off of your face if you lick my pussy till I cum."

Noah struggled for a minute but Nadia pinned him down. "Well, Noah where is the licking, I have to go to the bathroom soon and I would hate to have to piss on your face." Noah refused to lick Nadia for a few more minutes and they started slowly inserting his tongue into Nadia pussy. "O come on faster." Nadia groaned. Noah inserted his tongue faster and made Nadia moan and groan. After about 10 minutes of Noah inserting his tongue in and out of Nadia's pussy, Nadia shrieked "I am going to come." Nadia realized her juices onto Noah's face.

"Your turn," Nadia said moving over to Lucas and started unzipping Lucas's pants. Nadia yanked down his pant and boxers and started sucking on Lucas's dick. Nadia sucked for several minutes as Lucas started to groan. "I am going to cum!" Lucas moaned. "You taste good really good," Nada said as she swallowed all of Lucas load.

"Let's get back to working on our science project," Nadia said. As all three moved back to typing on their computers.

 **Hey leave me a review and suggestions I am thinking about adding a few chapters in the next few days so keep checking in.**


End file.
